


Ready Aim Fire

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Master of Death Harry Potter, The Flying Ford Anglia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Harry Potter is Skull, has always been Skull. That changes things, it changes everything yet not much at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat around a table with the strongest Muggles in the world. His first impression of them? They were arrogant, but skilled and dangerous. He let them dismiss him though. He knew they saw a civilian when they looked at him. As he had no clue about the Mafia before Checkerface approached him, he might as well be. 

 

"Cookie?" A young woman offered, holding out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Harry watched as the others around the table politely declined. Harry shrugged and took a handful. The venom in his blood made him immune to poisons, and the phoenix tears healed everything else. 

 

"Thank you!" Harry said with a grin. "You wouldn't happen to have any hot chocolate too would you?"

"No, sorry, but I've got tea. Would you like some?"

"Yes please," Tea, not as good as hot chocolate, but it would do. 

"I'll have some tea as well, if you don't mind," The martial artist said with a smile. 

 

The young woman seemed to glow, eagerly rushing off to get them their tea. The man in the fedora scoffed. 

 

"You have a problem?" Harry asked.

"What is a civilian doing here?" the man asked. "I thought this was a meeting between the strongest seven?"

"I'm Skull!" Harry protested. Surely they'd heard of the stuntman who couldn't stay dead? He'd had enough assassins after him, he wouldn't be surprised if they'd been Mafia instead of Government. Maybe both, with his luck. 

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Skull DeMorte The Immortal Stuntman, Hated by the Grim Reaper, mu?" the cloaked one said holding out their hand. "Fifty eros. Each," 

Harry watched as everyone around the table handed over the requested currency. 

"Why so cheap?" The fedora man asked. "Usually you charge more for information,"

"You could've turned your head the few degrees left, and seen the poster for yourself. It was the stupidity tax,"

 

Harry glanced to where the cloaked one indicated and saw one of his many posters. It was him, in all his purple and piercings, holding up two fingers. In bold words above his head was his title, and in neat cursive under his feet was his name and his most referenced reputation tag. It was...really obvious. Stupidity tax, Harry chuckled. World's strongest huh? This would certainly be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a sharp left turn at the corner. Reborn easily adjusting his aim to fire at the vehicles behind them. The car he was driving hadn't always been missing its top, but a tumble through an explosive field had torn it off, along with one of the tires. Luckily, Harry had packed a spare set of tires into the trunk before he left the mansion. The tired had been replaced before they hit the highway, and Reborn had taken full advantage of the car's roofless state to take out their enemies. 

 

"Tunnel," Harry said.

"Don't crash," Reborn said, making their enemies crash with a single shot.

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

Harry was the designated driver. Apparently, it was the only thing a stuntman was good for. He didn't really mind, seeing as the missions that required a designated driver were few and far in between. Still, there was the occasional situation where Skull was called in and this happened.

 

"Police on our tail," Reborn said. "They got through the pileup,"

"Got it,"

 

Harry took them to the nearest exit. Finding a car wash, he parked near the back. A repair spell around the damaged areas made it look purposely roofless. A color change charm, and then he switched the license plates, changed the other tires, and grabbed a duffle bag from the trunk.

 

"I'll be back in a minute," Harry said.

"Sixty seconds Lackey," Reborn said absently, eyeing the car with a raised eyebrow.

 

Harry went to the restroom. He changed into the leather skirt, and more feminine biker outfit he had. Growing out his hair, and quickly changing up his make up. Then he sent a blast of formless magic and blew out the security systems and every electronic in three hundred miles. 

 

Jumping into the car with Reborn again, Harry grinned. 

 

"Ready to head back to base?" Harry asked.

"You shouldn't be able to pull off that look, Lackey," Reborn said instead as Harry left the car wash behind them.

"Thanks," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly proud of it, but yeah. I can pull off crossdressing pretty well,"

 

The news reported that a red, heavily damaged sports car had been involved with a  car chase and shooting, and instigating a car crash that killed thirty-six people. While Harry was doing repairs to their new, blue sports car, Reborn left to find the two targets who got away. Mission complete, mostly anyway.

 

"Skull," Verde stood in the doorway of the garage. "Test drive this,"

 

Harry raised a hand and caught the keys without looking. 

"I just got back!" He protested. 

"...I pay for the next month of hot chocolate,"

Harry huffed but left the garage. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry checked the muffins, which still needed another five to ten minutes in the oven before he stirred the pasta sauce. He checked the fish, he was steaming a tilapia fish on Fon's recommendation, before adding a few more spices. He was also sauteing fresh vegetables from his garden to go with the main dish, and Luce would be making cookies for dessert. 

 

"Where did you learn to cook?" Luce asked as she mixed the cookie batter. "The chefs taught me when I tried to use the kitchen to hide from my tutors,"

"Oh, well," Harry shrugged. "I learned from my Aunt, I guess," 

Luce hummed, looking at him with a question burning behind her eyes. Harry wasn't sure how to elaborate without bringing up unwanted memories so he just shrugged again.

"When I was old enough," Harry began. "My Aunt had me helping out in the kitchen. Eventually, I was cooking on my own,"

"That sounds nice," Luce said with a smile. "Cooking with your family,"

Harry winced, but he could agree. It did sound nice, cooking with family. Would he ever have a family to cook with though? He doubted it. 

 

Calling the others to dinner, Harry focused on the here and now. He sat at the table, the farthest away from Reborn, Lal, and Colonello, and dished up his plate. He'd been using magic around them and Viper the most. Due to them not registering as muggles to the ministry, he wouldn't get in trouble with the Laws. 'Soul Magic' was still magic, and as such, they weren't muggles. That didn't mean he wanted to try explaining the magical world to them when they barely explained the mafia to him. They know exactly how to use their flames, and had a complete understanding of the mafia. Harry could only use his flames instinctively and had no control over how they worked. He only knew as much about the mafia as he was able to learn during their missions. Getaway drivers didn't exactly have time to chit chat though, so it wasn't much. Switch the situation and when it comes to magic Harry has all the knowledge and power while they didn't. If they wanted to change that then he'd be happy to exchange information. Until then, he'd be avoiding their questions as they ignored his. 

 

Hermione would call him petty. Ron would call it reasonable. He was glad they weren't here to fight over his decisions right now.

 

"Where's Fon?" Harry asked, looking around the table.

"He had to go on a mission," Luce said.

"It's not the same mission from two days ago is it?" Harry asked, an uneasy feeling in his gut. "He should be back by now right?"

Luce frowned but didn't seem that concerned. The others at the table weren't all that concerned either. Harry chewed his lip but let it drop. Fon would be fine...right?

 

An hour later and Harry was pacing in the informal living room with his phone in hand. His hair was sparking with nervous whisps of magic. His eyes glowed with his purple flames.  Reborn leaned against the doorway, watching the Cloud with amusement and concern. When Harry took a step and broke through the floor, Reborn tried not to laugh. Harry easily tore his foot free from the hole, Verde's demand to fix his ceiling heard clearly from the hole in the living room. Harry absently waved his hand, repairing the damage his pacing did to the floor before he turned around and started again. 

 

"If it would settle you down, I could text him for you," Luce said from the armchair. 

"...please," Harry said. 

 

Luce pulled out her phone and sent a text to Fon. A few seconds later Fon responded. 

"He's fine," Luce said. "He'll be back by sunrise,"

 

Harry nodded but was still nervously pacing the living room. Luce sent another text and then Harry's phone was buzzing. He checked it. An Unknown Number had texted him. 'I am fine. Will be back by sunrise.' Harry sighed, the tension he'd felt finally easing as he saved the number in his contacts. Harry only had Luce's contact number, before today, but he'd given everyone the number for his Skull phone. Now he had Fon's number. 

 

A month later Verde went to a weapons demonstration and didn't message them. After three days, Harry was tensely pacing in the living room again. When they finally got in contact with the scientist, Harry sheepishly repaired the floor again. The third time it happened, Lal had been 'abducted' by human traffickers as part of her plan to rescue as many kids as she could. Exactly four days after losing contact with her, Harry jumped on his motorcycle and tracked her down. 

 

"Where's Skull?" Fon asked when Lal joined them at the dining table. 

"He's taking the people he rescued when retrieving me to his territory," Lal said. "...I'm gonna remember to check in with him from now on though,"

"Oh?" Luce asked. "What happened?"

"...I've heard rumors about a Cloud's rage, but a _worried_ Skull was ten times worse than anything I've heard about raging Clouds. I'm still a bit shaken,"

 

They all took her word for it and decided to keep the Cloud in the loop when on missions. They reasoned it away as their living room floor not being able to handle the stuntman's pacing. Harry just laughed and let them make their excuses, glad he would know his new friends would be okay when they were away from his sight. Hopefully, they'd still be in contact when all these missions were over. That would be nice, even if it was unlikely. 


	4. Chapter 4

A month into their missions as the Strongest Seven, found six of said strongest seven standing outside staring into the distance. 

 

"Is that a..."

"Mu. That is a car,"

"Is it really..."

"Flying? Yes, yes it is,"

"...looks like its crashing actually,"

"Should we move aside?"

"If it'll make you feel better,"

 

The flying car crashed into the yard a few feet in front of Reborn. The hitman smirked, his dark eyes glinting with amusement from under his fedora. Verde pocketed his video camera and notebook, wandering back inside to analyze the data. Viper tilted their head at the duo arguing in the formerly flying car before scoffing and dissolving into mist flames. Lal tapped her fingers against her thigh, Luce folded her hands and radiated excitement, and Fon just smiled serenely at the whole thing. 

 

The two in the car eventually managed to get themselves _out_ of the car. The redhead kicked at the tire with a frown while the woman scoffed.

 

"I thought you knew how to drive this thing?" she said.

"I think I did pretty good," the young man said.

"You crashed,"

"I never said I knew how to land it,"

"Good Merlin, you're so unbelievable,"

"Says the girl who uses a toilet basin to make illegal potions,"

"I was twelve!"

 

"Welcome to the Rainbow Mansion!" Luce said. "I'm the Lady of this estate, Luce, nice to meet you,"

"Oh!" The young woman said, her brown eyes blinking in surprise. "I'm Doctor Granger,"

"Captain Weasley," the redhead said.

"and why are you here?" Lal asked.

"We're visiting someone," Granger said.

"Who?" Lal asked.

"I'm not sure," Granger shrugged. "Last time we visited him his name was James, but when he stopped by to visit us he'd changed his name to Kitsune. Then there was the time his name was Tom Severus Dumbledore, which was a mess for everyone involved, and the time he'd gone by Hazel and turned into a girl for a month. I'm not exactly sure what he's going by right now, or if he's even if he is a 'he' right now. Honestly, he really needs to remember to send us a letter, otherwise, I get worried. Then I end up using a Point Me and letting my boyfriend fly us halfway across the world to track our friend down. And because my boyfriend never bothered to learn how to land, we crash into the yard and I can't believe he'd actually do that! How are we supposed to get home? We left my boyfriend's sister in charge, we might not even have a house to return too-"

 

Reborn sniggered as the young woman began to rant, pacing back and forth and waving her hands around. Then Skull poked his head out of a window. Purple eyes widened in shock before the stuntman was throwing himself out the window and falling three stories to the ground. The woman squealed, bolting towards the Cloud with single-minded determination. The redhead sighed, before following after the woman with a smile.

 

"Skull's friends?" Lal asked as the woman started another one-woman conversation. 

"They seem nice," Luce said.

"They're trained," Reborn said. "In what, I'm not sure. It's the same thing Skull was trained in,"

"So many mysteries for a civilian," Luce sighed. "Makes me wonder if he really was a civilian,"

"If the Man in the Iron Hat doesn't even know what Skull's involved in..."Lal said.

"It could be another Oathbound society," Luce said. "That could be why I can't See it,"

"All things are possible," Reborn said. "Lunch anyone?"

 

It took them a moment to realize Reborn was going to cook.

"I wonder what coffee related meal we'll have today?" Fon asked. 

"I'll stall Reborn," Lal said, horror battling disgust on her face. "you get Skull,"

"On it," Luce said, her lips pursed in remembrance. After a few times, you get tired of testing Reborn's 'Coffee makes everything taste better' theory. Having a Salad? Add coffee. Having a burger? Add coffee. Having a milkshake? Add coffee. Because, no. Coffee does not make everything taste better and Reborn should be banned from cooking anything unless it is supposed to be coffee related. 

 

"Skull"! Luce said, latching onto the stuntman's arm with wide eyes. "Save us please,"

"Ah..."

"Reborn's trying to cook,"

"My kitchen!" Skull ran towards the house with a battle cry.

 

"I thought this was your house," the redhead said.

"My house yes, but the kitchen is Skull's," Luce shrugged, leading the two guests inside.

"How's that work?"

"He blew it up. Then he rebuilt it,"

"...oh. That sounds about right,"


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch was nice...until the real reason for the two guests' visit was brought up.

 

"Teddy's got a new strain of Dragon Pox," Hermione, the Doctor, said. "We're not sure how to cure it, but my team and I have been working on it,"

 

Skull clenched his fists as purple flames rolled over his knuckles. He was tense, his breathing controlled like if he didn't concentrate on it he wouldn't be able to breathe at all. 

 

"What are his chances?" Skull said.

"low," 

"How'd he get it?"

"All the children in his playgroup have it,"

"Victoria?"

"Coma,"

"Freddie?"

"Hospital,"

"Anne? Sallie? Jenna?"

"...dead," Hermione said softly. "Hannah's triplets died last night at half past eleven."

 

Skull pushed away from the kitchen table and retreated to his room. He slammed his door...then threw it down the stairs when he'd torn it off the wall.

 

"I take it, these people were...important to Skull?" Luce asked.

"His godchildren," Ron said. "Three dead and three on Death's door,"

"Is there anything that can be done?" Luce asked.

"If this was the original strain of the disease, then yes, we've got a cure for that. But this new strain is immune to the cure...well actually the cure for the original makes this new strain worse. Stronger, and harsher on the body than it was before,"

"How...how old are they?"

"Nine,"

 Luce cried, leaning into Reborn's side. The hitman wrapped the mother-to-be in his arms, hiding his own emotions behind the shadows of his fedora. 

 

"Kids die every day," Lal said. "Sorry but I'm not gonna cry over every case I hear,"

"Then at least feel something for the Lackey's loss," Reborn said. "Family is precious, to lose a member is a pain unlike any other,"

 

Lal frowned but nodded. 

"He should be cooled off by now," Ron said. "I'm gonna go see him,"

"I'll stay here."

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead before he headed to Skull's room. 

 

"What exactly is Dragon Pox?" Reborn asked. "And could Flames help?"

"Reborn!"

"The Lackey is one of us," Reborn said. "If my Sun Flames can help him then I damn well will do whatever I can to help,"

Luce wiped the tears from her eyes but didn't protest.

"Sun Flames?" Hermione asked.

Reborn flexed his fingers. Bright yellow flames danced around his fingertips. 

"Soul Arts is one of the lost arts...only H-Skull and Riddle ever had the ability to use it...but of course! That's why he said the Statute didn't technically apply here. Yellow...healing, activation, energy, speed, accuracy...If the infected cells are overpowered by the patients' natural defenses but that would mean bringing their defense up to be used. The infection drains the patients' defenses so to stop that we'd need-" Doctor Hermione said, pulling out a quill and a notebook. She began scratching away, muttering theories and possibilities. 

 

"Can I help?" Reborn asked again when she looked up. 

"Yes," the Doctor said. "But not by yourself,"

"Who else do we need?"

"Red, and Orange,"

"...I'll get Fon," Luce said. "We'll leave as soon as we can,"

At Hermione's curious look Luce held out her hand. An orange flame flickered on her palm. 

"I'll help too," Luce said, a hand on her small baby bump. "Family is precious after all,"

**Author's Note:**

> So I created a discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/BBHwzEQ


End file.
